Never Again Sasuke
by Knight Darkwolf
Summary: Oneshot songfic about Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke is an abusive husband, who is married to Sakura and they have a son named Kaze.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song.

This story takes place in the here and now, and is a story of an abusive husband, Sasuke, and his abused wife, Sakura. The song is song through the eyes of their son, Kaze, who witnesses the whole thing. The song is "Never Again" by NickelBack. The song lyrics and in Italics and bold or if spoken through a character will be in double-quotes.

* * *

"I'm done now mommy!" Kaze cheered as he jumped down from his chair and brought his plate over to his waiting mother.

"Good job! Alright now you can go play in your room." Sakura told her seven-year-old son. He smiled at her and skipped down the hallway to his room and shut the door behind him. A pair of headlights shone along the walls of the house following the sound of a car engine. Sakura remained at the sink doing dishes, when she heard a fist bang against the door several times followed by yelling. She knew exactly who and why. She reluctantly crossed through the living room over to the front door, and opens the door.

"Dammit, open the god damn door!" Sasuke yelled, who was obviously drunk.

"I told you to stop drinking!" Sakura yelled at him, taking the more the half empty bottle of whiskey.

"Shut the hell up bitch, and GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" Sasuke screamed at her, pushing her out of his way.

"Sasuke! I thought we'd agreed you'd stop doing this! What the hell is wrong with you?!" she yelled at him.

"Your what's wrong with me!" He shouted back in her face.

"You promised you wouldn't put me through this shit anymore!" she screamed. He slapped her across the face and she fell to the ground, causing a trickle of blood to slowly flow down her face.

"I'll do WHATEVER I please." He declared to her crying face.

_**He's drunk again, Its time to fight. She must have done something wrong tonight. The living room, becomes a boxing ring. Its time to run, when you see him clicking his hands…**_

"Get the hell up!" he yelled at her as he grabbed her wrist and drug her off the floor, just to punch her in the face once more. Her face was now broken and bloodied, bruises covered her arms and neck.

"GET UP!" he yelled again.

_**She's just a woman…Never again…**_

"Stop it Sasuke!" she screamed in pain. She tried her best to obey him, but this only made things worse. He began to kick her stomach and arms.

"Dumb bitch, Can't you do anything right?!" Sasuke yelled. He walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. Sakura crawled out of the living room and into the hallway toward the bathroom, which was next to Kaze's room.

"Oh yeah…" Sasuke called out from the kitchen, "Clean up this damn mess!"

Kaze had heard the whole thing…just like everyday…but this time…he decided to look…

_**I hear her scream, from down the hall. Amazing she can even talk at all…She cries to me "Go back to bed!"… I'm terrified that she'll wind up dead in his hands…**_

Kaze did exactly as he was told and he hid back in his room. Sasuke emerged from the kitchen, no longer covered in Sakura's blood. He walked right by her barely conscious in the hallway and headed upstairs.

_**She's just a woman…Well Never again. Been there before but not like this…Never before have I ever, seen him this bad…she's just a woman…Never again**_

Later that night, Sasuke comes out of the upstairs bedroom and knocks on Kaze's bedroom door. Kaze hesitates, but opens the door.

"Yes daddy?" he asks his father softly. Sasuke stares for a second.

"Help me with your mother…she fell down the stairs…and now I'm taking her to the hospital." He said with an undaunted face. Kaze stood in the doorway, processing the information.

"NOW!" Sasuke growled at him. Kaze jumped and then ran out of his room and over to his barely conscious mother's side.

After arriving at the downtown hospital and clinic, Sasuke took his seat in the waiting room while Kaze followed his mother into the doctor's office. The Nurse removed Sakura's shirt and saw scars, dried blood, and fresh cuts and bruises covering her body.

"What happ-" the nurse started.

"I…fell…down the stairs" Sakura answered head facing the ground, holding back tears.

Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell…it starts to sting as it starts to swell. She looks at you. She wants the truth. It's right out there in the waiting room with those hands. Looking just as sweet as he did…Never again…

The Nurse leaves the room and consults one of the doctors.

""**_Seen him before but not like this, been there before but not like this…""_** the nurse told the doctor.

""**_Never before have I ever, seen him this bad…she's just a woman…Never again.""_** The doctor replied.

""**_Never Again.""_** The nurse agreed. They both approached on of the security officer and told him their story.

"Do you have proof?" the officer asked.

"No, but he has done this before." The doctor told the officer.

"-…I can't arrest him on a hunch…I need the girl to say something." The officer replied, "I'll just go talk to this Sasuke guy, Okay?"

The officer walked into the waiting room. He saw a man sitting quietly in the corner hunched over, elbows on his kneecaps, hands folded together covering his mouth. Sasuke sat just staring straight forward, as if in his own world. The officer confronts Sasuke, and they talk…for a while, then Sasuke became overly suspicious.

"Did she say that?!" Sasuke yelled angrily, and stood up.

"no-" the officer started.

"She said it, didn't she?! That is so her. That lying little bitch!" Sasuke argued, "or did my son tell you that?"

"No-" the officer started again.

"Why that no good little brat-" Sasuke said in rage heading over toward the small child huddled in the corner of the room.

The officer saw this and stood in front of Sasuke. His gun drawn, to protect the child.

""**_Father's a name you haven't earned yet. Your just a child with a temper.""_** The officer stated, **_""Haven't you heard don't hit a lady? Kicking your ass would be a pleasure.""_**

This enraged an already pissed off Sasuke, but he didn't make a movement. Sasuke grabs his coat and leaves the hospital.

The next day Sakura returns home with Kaze. Sakura reluctantly opens the door to her home to find no sign that Sasuke was or had been there since the hospital incident. The two enjoyed a peaceful morning and afternoon, but then came dinner. Again, Sakura was just washing dishes while Kaze sat down to watch television in the family room. Again, a pair of headlights shone on the walls followed by a car engine. Sakura immediately stopped what she was doing and shivered in fear, she hoped to god it wasn't him. She opened her utensil drawer and grabbed the revolver, and loaded all six chambers. She places the gun in the back of her pants, under her shirt. The same as always a fist pounded on the front door, followed by yelling. She cautiously walked over to the door and opened it and was greeted by none other than her drunken abusive husband, Sasuke.

"You told the cops didn't you?! What did I say?! If you didn't say anything, I wouldn't have to kill you! And that whiney little brat! Didn't I?! DIDN'T I?!!!!" he yelled smashing the glass bottle of whiskey against the wall next to him.

He's drunk again…It's time to fight. Same old shit, just on different night.

He started to walk towards her, when she pulled out the gun and clicked back the hammer.

She grabs the gun. She's had enough. Tonight she'll find out…How fucking tough is this man…

"You will not lay a finger on me or Kaze ever again!" Sakura threatened, as her hands shook whilst holding the gun. Instead of backing off he enticed her. He stopped and stood a few yards away, with a big smirk on his face.

"You gonna shoot me? You gonna kill me now?!" he yelled at her. She shuddered but held the gun steady. An evil smile crossed his face.

"Do it… pull the fucking trigger." He growled at her, "PULL THE FUCKING TRIGGER!"

Sakura was scared out of her mind.

"That's what I thought you can't do it." Sasuke stated walking towards her. Then she shuts her eyes.

_**Pulls the trigger, Fuck you, she can! Never again…**_

She opens her eyes again to see Sasuke still standing where he had been shot. Sasuke looks down at his chest to see a hole in his shirt with fresh blood pouring out onto his shirt and to the floor. He looks up, eyes the color of blood, spinning out of control.

"Big Mistake…" He declared in anger.

Black marks covered his body as he advanced on her again. Sakura shivered at his words and pulled the hammer back again. She fired the remaining five shot into Sasuke. He finally went down for good in a pool of his own blood in the kitchen. Sakura dropped the gun and fell to her knees, crying.

Seen him before, but not like this…been there before, but not like this…Never before have I ever seen him this bad…she's just a woman

The police showed up soon after and questioned Sakura and removed Sasuke's dead body.

""**_Never again."" _**Was all Sakura said to the officers.

The officer who had been all the hospital yesterday saw the corners rolling Sasuke body from the house.

""**_Seen him before but not like this, been there before but not like this…Never before have I ever, seen him this bad,…she's just a woman…Never again"" _**one of Sakura's neighbors, Naruto Uzumaki, told a detective.

""**_Never again.""_** the officer spoke, **_""Never again.""_**

Kaze came out from his room, and went to find his mother. She smiled at him and picked him up. She smiled at him again, and gave him a hug.

"Is daddy ever coming back?" Kaze asked his mom with innocent child eyes. She looked down at him and said:

""_**Never Again.""

* * *

**_

Well that's it… I hope you guys enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it, not typing it….just writing it. ANYWAY, Read and review. Knight Darkwolf out.


End file.
